


Little Sacrifices

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Action, During Canon, F/M, Love Triangles, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buguese challenges Hunter to a decisive one on one fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old. Of course, this one was written a long time before I saw episode 46, seeing how Hunter still refuses to believe that Insectors might not be the epitome of evil.

Their swords clashed on the battlefield, which was more or less a clearing somewhere around Arachna Kingdom. The location didn't really matter though. It was the circumstances of this fight that was important. In this battle, Buguese was fighting against his enemy Hunter Steele and he would savor each moment of their fight. Each clash of their weapons was a small part of a larger package, one which he had been waiting to receive for far too long. It would lead to the ultimate defeat of the boy he detested so much.

At least, that's what Buguese was certain would happen. Although it was illogical to him, due to their difference in power, Hunter Steele always managed to win somehow. There was no chance it could happen again. Buguese was an Insector after all, and among the most powerful, while Hunter was just a human. Therefore, he simply couldn't lose to him, if they were to have a fair fight. That was a constant problem. The other Spider Riders could always save Hunter from his inevitable fate. This time that wouldn't happen though, because they were alone. So long as nobody found them, everything was perfect.

"Perhaps Hunter Steele has some worth as a warrior," Buguese thought to himself as their fight went on. "He actually accepted the terms to a one-on-one fight."

Buguese pulled back his sword for a moment and with increased force, swung it as Hunter. The Spider Rider was unprepared for this and hit the ground. As suspected though, he quickly rose.

"So you're still willing to fight, Hunter Steele?" questioned Buguese mockingly, but also a bit annoyed.

"I told you before Buguese, I never give up!" declared Hunter, who now moved into a fighting stance.

"Very well then," said Buguese. "It will be more satisfying when I finish you to know that you were fighting your hardest!" Striking Hunter even harder, He knocked him back to the ground. Regardless of how much determination Hunter had, it wouldn't matter if he had a weaker body.

"Maybe you should give up," said Buguese. "You should admit it when you have no hope left. None of your friends are here to come to the rescue. Not even Aqune can save you today."

"Leave Aqune out of this!" yelled Hunter. "It's for her sake, and for all the other humans that will have to suffer if you Insectors win, that I have to defeat you!" Angered, Hunter was able to now get in a hit of his own. Buguese wasn't injured though. All that Hunter accomplished was infuriating him further.

"Don't try and justify what you could never understand, Hunter Steele!" Buguese shouted. "You know nothing of what my people are going through and Aqune's true importance to us."

"Maybe that's so," said Hunter. "But I know you're using her. If you didn't need her power, you'd probably want to get rid of her like you do with the rest of the Spider Riders. Even Aqune knows that you're her enemy. She just needs our help to fully realize that."

"Think what you want!" Buguese yelled, only increasing in anger by Hunter's response. "But you are wrong. I'll just have to teach you now about what happens to those who question the Insector way. We make no exceptions for anyone. However, I've been waiting to get rid of you anyway. Let's finish what we've started."

"Fine with me," replied Hunter. "I guess I'll just have to give you another lesson in Arachna Power."

"This is disgusting," Buguese thought to himself. "What gives him the right to decide that we Insectors are wrong about Aqune's purpose? Even if Aqune has defended him in the past, treating us as an enemy, that doesn't mean that she could ever truly become our enemy, does it? And why would she even oppose us in the first place?"

Buguese's thoughts were troubling him too much, affecting his performance. Hunter had a chance of gaining the upper hand. Seeing the Spider Rider in front of him though bought him back to the reality of the fight. Realizing how much his personal pride was at stake now, he knew he had to make a comeback. But he was still angered.

"That boy is the reason," he continued, answering his own question. "Aqune wants to protect him, and she's most happy when he's near." Ultimately, more hateful thoughts came to him. Even if he succeeded in killing Hunter right now, what would that accomplish? Would it anger Aqune enough that she would hate the Insectors and leave them, therefore justifying Hunter's point? "I can't sacrifice my pride as an Insector, nor can I sacrifice Aqune. But which is more important?"

Buguese held his sword cautiously, then gave Hunter a look of intense hate. "Beware, Hunter Steele. The next time we meet, I will kill you," he declared.

"Huh?" questioned Hunter. "But I thought…"

However, Buguese had disappeared, returning to the fortress.

"Aqune," he called soon after his return. "I'd like to see you for a minute."

"Um… yes, Buguese," said Aqune, who obediently entered.

"I fought against Hunter Steele today," he told her. "This time, I spared his life." Not that this was any of her business, but Buguese was mostly curious as to how Aqune would respond to this. He wanted her to at least be happy with it, because then maybe that would make him a bit less disgraced about his decision than he already was. He noticed that Aqune simply looked mystified, as if he had just said something really weird. Well, technically it was weird. Buguese knew that.

"Are you satisfied by this?" he added.

Aqune stared at the floor for a moment, then at Buguese. "You must've had some good reason," she said. "I won't ask you about it, but I am happy," she stated. Buguese noticed that Aqune was faintly smiling over this, though it was likely just because Hunter wasn't harmed. Either way, he wasn't so mad anymore.


End file.
